Getting Better
by PiperlovesPotter
Summary: After the battle, Hermione is depressed and scared. She's left the magical world for good and now lives as a muggle in London. When her old friends come to visit her, will she finally be ready to face magic again?
1. Chapter 1: Letters

She was a muggle.  
Nothing more.  
Magic wasn't real to her.  
It didn't exist.  
At least, not anymore.

Not anymore.

She had gone for weeks at a time without thinking about it. It was just too much trouble to be bothered with.  
Magic had messed up her life and she was much better off without it.  
Her wand? She hadn't touched it for 3 years. She hadn't even looked at it. It was locked in a chest under her bed. She threw away the key. For real.

(Flashback)  
"So, you three, time to choose. Are you going to return? For your last year of magical education?"  
Harry nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm going to, Mrs. Weasly.  
I need a full 7 years to qualify for auror training."  
Ron spoke up.  
"Uh...me, too."  
looked expectantly at Hermione.  
She shook her head.  
It had been 5 months since the battle of hogwarts and she hadn't used magic once. Well, one time to save Ron's life. But that was it.  
"I'm not going back."  
She said, simply.  
Ron and Harry exchanged looks.  
Hermione had been like this since the battle.

Mrs. Weasley looked disappointed at Hermione's answer, but not surprised. Everyone had noticed Hermione's drastic change in attitude the last five months.

And with that, Hermione headed up the stairs of the burrow to her room.

Hermione was depressed. The war had been hard on everyone.  
She had nightmares almost every night. The Weasleys, crying over Fred's dead body. The cold, high-pitched voice sinking into her very soul. Watching Hagrid carry a supposedly dead Harry and put him on the ground at Voldemort's feet. The horror and pain she had felt at that moment.

(Flashback ends)

It was raining hard outside the window of Hermione's flat. She was sitting on her couch, sipping her coffee and reading the news paper. Just then, she heard a knock on her door. It was the doorman of the building. He handed her a small stack of letters and assorted magazines. "Your mail, Miss granger." Hermione took the mail from him. "Thanks," she said. He nodded and left as she shut the door behind him.

She flipped through the pile of letters as she sat back down on her couch. "Bills, Bills, magazines..." She muttered under her breath. Then she stopped on one envelope in particular. She read the return address in disbelief.  
'Mr. Harry and Ginny Potter.'

She hasn't heard from Harry or Ron since that night when left the burrow for good. Three years ago.  
Well, somehow he had gotten ahold of her address. She smiled to herself, which she rarely did.  
Harry and Ginny had gotten married.

Then, thinking back, she had known they were married. Mrs. Weasley had tried to owl her an invitation to their wedding the previous year.

She ripped open the letter, glad that Harry had sent the letter 'the normal way,' rather than owling it.

Dear Hermione,  
I know we haven't spoken in years, but I can't help but remember that today was the day I met you ten years ago. Even though I didn't realize it at the time, you were going to be one of my best friends. I miss that. I miss you. I wish you had come to my wedding, but I understand that you were angry with us for sending the invite via owl.

Well, Ginny just had a baby. James Sirius Potter. Everything's well here, Ron and I are still in touch. Bill and Fluer had a baby girl about two years ago, her name is Victoire.

Ron lives close to Ginny and I. He lives alone, but he got a dog a few weeks ago and seems much more cheerful lately.

Please reply! We all want to hear how you're doing. Again, we all miss you.  
Love From,  
Harry Potter

P.S. It took me FOREVER to get your address. I had to search through hundreds, maybe thousands of files at the ministry. I was looking for it for about three weeks. I gave it to Ron, so his letter should arrive with this one, or soon at the latest. I haven't given your address to anyone else.

Hermione was smiled softly by the time she reached the end. Even though magic was the last thing from her mind, thinking of that day she met Harry and Ron on the train warmed her heart.

It was such a strange feeling. For Hermione to see that all her friends had just...moved on with their lives. Harry and Ginny had a baby. Ron lived by himself. With a dog. She suddenly wished she could've been there for all if it. Then thoughts of the war crept up in her mind.

She looked at the next letter in her hand. Sure enough, the return address read, 'Mr. Ronald Weasley.' She ripped open the envelope and unfolded the paper.

Dear Hermione,  
I hope you aren't angry that Harry gave me your address. I was so exited when I found out. I've really missed you.

To be honest, I haven't gone one day since you left the burrow without thinking about you at least once. I still care about you. I was depressed for weeks when you left. I thought I'd never see you again. And that might still be true. But just knowing that you've read this letter makes me feel loads better.

Harry probably told you, but Ginny had her baby. I'm babysitting him right now, but he's sound asleep.

Harry might have also told you about my dog. His name's Trevor. I was thinking about that day we met on the hogwarts express when I named him. (Remember how you told me I had dirt on my nose?)

I really hope you'll right back. I miss you so badly it's driving me mad.  
Love,  
Ron

Hermione was grinning now, which felt weird since she hadn't grinned for months.

She was almost amused that Ron had learned how to send letters through muggle post. She knew Harry would know how since he grew up with muggles.

It made her happy that her friends had remembered her. By no means was she going to whip out her wand and go back to being a witch again...but maybe meeting up with Harry and Ron wouldn't hurt.

She ran to her Room and grabbed some paper (Yes, PAPER, not parchment.) to start writing letters back to her friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving

(Flashback)

"Hermione, dear, what are you doing?" Mrs Weasley crept into her room quietly.

Hermione was stuffing a duffle bag with clothes and other assorted items.  
"I'm leaving," she said, shortly, without looking at Mrs. Weasley. Hermione continued to rummage around her room looking for things. Mrs Weasley glanced sadly to the corner of the room where a stack of dusty spell books sat, covered by a thin, withering blanket, along with her wand and school robes. Hermione had wanted to throw them out, but Mrs Weasly hadn't let her, hoping that the whole thing was just a phase and would eventually blow over.

Hermione zipped up the duffle, picked it up along with her back pack and headed for the door. Mrs Weasly stopped her. She pointed at the pile of dusty things in the corner. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't care what you do with those. I don't want to see them ever again." Again she tried to leave, but was still blocked By mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasly lead hermione over to the pile. She bent down and picked up Hermione's wand, dusting it off. She handed it to her. "Just keep it. To remember us by. You don't ever have to use it." Hermione saw the pleading look in mrs weasley's big brown eyes.  
"I hope you will always remember the good memories."

Hermione felt a twinge of pain and guilt. She took the wand. Then, without a word, she walked past Mrs. Weasley, down the stairs and was almost to the front door when Ron and Harry burst into the kitchen. They were laughing and talking until they saw Hermione.

"Where are you going?" Said Ron, confused to see Hermione all packed up like she was leaving. Harry seemed to catch on sooner than Ron. "Hermione," said Harry. "Are you leaving?"  
Hermione nodded.  
"I can't stand being around magic. Not anymore."  
"Where will you go?" Said Ron, still confused slightly.  
"Anywhere but here." She said. Then she left.  
And she didn't say goodbye.

(Flashback ends)


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

Dear Harry,  
I want to start by saying that I'm sorry, even though this apology is long overdue.

I'm sorry that I walked out that night. I was rude, and depressed. I needed to be alone in order to recover from the war. I needed to relax and calm down. I'm sorry that I acted so rudely. I hope you didn't feel that I was leaving because of you or Ron. I wasn't mad at you two, I was just angry and hurt. I'm still ignoring all magic. I think I'm better off that way.

I would really like to see you again. Let's plan somewhere we can meet that will work for all of us.

Congratulations on your baby! I'd love to meet him. Send Ginny my love.

From,  
Hermione Granger

She stuck the letter into an envelope and sealed it shut.  
Then, picking up the second peice of paper, she began working on her second letter to Ron.

Dear Ron,  
I'm so glad I heard from you.  
At first, I was resentful as to opening yours and Harry's letters.  
I'm still minorly depressed and I haven't used magic at all.  
But I'm glad I did open your letter. It made me feel one hundred times better.

I'm sorry about the night I walked out. Especially since we had just gotten together. It was rude and tackless of me. I'm sorry if you felt like any of it was your fault. It wasn't, and I wasn't angry with you in any way. If anything, I was angry with myself. I was going through a really hard time then and I needed to be alone for a while so I could put my life back together.

We should meet up sometime with Harry and Ginny. You three work out a date that works for you and ill see what I can do.

Love from,  
Hermione Granger

Hermione sealed that letter as well and gave them to the doorman.

When Hermione was back up in her flat, she picked up the mail to look through the rest of it. Nothing else interesting there, so she went back to her news paper.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about what she had said in her letters. 'I'm still ignoring all magic.'

The little black chest under her bed kept popping up into her mind. 'I couldn't open that even if I wanted to,' she thought.  
'I threw away the key. For good.'  
But, even so, she continued to daydream about the little chest.

Ignoring the voice in her head reminding her why she had left magic in the first place, she walked to her bedroom and pulled the black chest out from under her bed. She blew the think later of dust off the top, half-wishing she had the key.

She didn't want to use her wand, she just wanted to see it. Just to remember the good memories.  
Not the bad ones.

But what if the bad ones were all she could remember?  
What if seeing her wand for the first time in years made all the horrible times from the war only more vivid?  
Then she thought of the night she had left the burrow three years earlier.  
Mrs. Weasley's big brown eyes.  
'I hope you always remember the good memories.'

Hermione closed her eyes, the small box sitting in her lap.

Then she heard a small click. Quickly, she sat up and looked around frivolously for what had made the sound. All of a sudden, she realized what it must have been.

She glanced down at the chest se was holding.  
'Did I just use magic without meaning to?'

Slowly, her hand shaking, she tried to lift the lid of the chest. It was unlocked.

She gasped, her heart beating so hard and fast, she was surprised it wasn't shaking the walls.

Hermione starred at the little stick of wood sitting untouched in the chest, lost in thought...

(Flashback)  
"Wow, Hermione, this is amazing!"  
Mrs. Granger exclaimed wildly, looking around the crowded street with great interest.  
Hermione giggled as she looked around in awe as well. She still could believe it all. She? A Witch? It was mad! She was overflowing with excitement as she and her father and mother entered Olivander's, their last stop.

Mr. Olivander shuffled around his cluttered counter to greet them.  
"Hello sir, miss," he said, shaking mr and mrs granger's hands. Then he looked down at Hermione. "Ah," he said, shaking a shy Hermione's hand as well. "And who might you be, young lady?"  
Hermione answered in a small timid voice, "Hermione Granger."  
Mr. Olivander nodded and smiled, then walked swiftly behind his counter to pick out a wand for her.  
"Hmmm..." He muttered as he looked at different wands, shaking his head. Finally, he came upon one in the very back of the shop. He pulled it out, careful not to knock over any boxes.

He opened the box and handed Hermione the wand. "Willow," he said. "Unicorn hair core, 14 inches." Hermione's parents  
crowded around her, ooing and awwing at the wand in her hand.  
"Try it out," said Mr Olivander. "Wave it around a bit."  
Hermione pointed the wand at nothing in particular, and flicked it. A book on a shelf flew into the air and exploded with a bang.  
Hermione's mother screamed.

"No...no, I don't think so."said Mr. Olivander, scuttling over to her and taking the wand from her.

He continued to look for wands in the hall behind his counter. It was completely silent for about two minutes, except for the shuffling of boxes. Then Mr. Olivander spoke up.

"I had the privilege of meeting Harry Potter today. I mean, I knew he would come eventually. But I was so overjoyed to see him in my shop." He said as he sifted through the boxes.

Hermione gasped.  
"You met Harry Potter? Really?" She said, amazed. "The boy who defeated...you-know-who?" She whispered the last three syllables.  
Mr. Olivander nodded exitedly. "The very same! He bought a wand- Holly, Phoenix feather core, 11 inches."  
Hermione sighed. "I'd love to meet Harry Potter. I'll bet he knows loads about magic already." There was a jealous look in her eyes.

Just then, Mr Olivander came out with another wand. "Try this," he said, holding out the second wand. "Vine wood, Dragon Heartstring core, ten and three-quarter inches." Hermione took the wand and waved it.

A shower of purple and blue sparks shot out of it like the fireworks Hermione saw at home on New Year's. Hermione grinned.  
Mr Olivander nodded.  
"That's the one," he said.

(Flashback ends)


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

Hermione took the wand from the chest.  
It felt strange in her hand.  
She hasn't held it in forever, let alone cast a spell with it.  
Mrs Weasley was right. It did remind her of all her friends and the good times she had with them, but the bad times were there too.  
She quickly replaced the wand in the chest. Maybe she'd look at it later...

The next day, Hermione woke early, hoping for a letter from Harry or Ron. As usual, she read the news paper and drank her coffee while sitting on her couch.

After about an hour of I interrupted  
silence, she heard a knock at her door. 'Must be the mail,' she thought. 'Though its a bit early...'  
She ran her fingers through her hair quickly before swinging open the door.

There stood Harry. And Ron. And Ginny with baby James.

Hermione cried out in surprise.  
"Oh my-!" She slapped her hand over her mouth, and after five seconds of Hermione being in shock, while Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood there smiling at her, she guestured them in.

"Wow!" She said, trying to get a good look at all of them. She hugged each of them tightly and then lead them over to her living room to sit down.

"I haven't seen you guys in so long! How are you?"

Harry spoke up first.  
"Well, it's been crazy, for us. With James and all."  
Ginny nodded in agreement.  
"I've been taking a lot if time off work. I'm head of the auror office at the ministry." Harry said. Hermione looked impressed. She turned to Ron. "What do you do, Ron?"  
"I'm an auror. I work with Harry at the Ministry." Ron said.

Hermione was still ecstatic over the arrival of her friends, even a half hour of conversation later.

"So, how are the rear of the Weasley's?" Asked Hermione? "George? Percey? Bill and Fluer?"

"Well," said Ron. "George got married, just a few months ago. He ended up marring that Angelina Johnson, from Hogwarts."  
Hermione looked surprised. "Really?" She said. "And how are they doing?"  
"They've been doing well, so far. As far as I know." Said Ron.

"I told you about Victoire, Hermione." Said Harry. "In my letter?"  
"Oh, yes, Victoire. I'd love to meet her."

They sat there talking for two more hours.

"Well," said Ginny, standing up.  
"We'd better get going. Thanks so much, Hermione." Ginny hugged Hermione tightly. After giving Harry a quick hug as well, the two, and little James apparated with a pop.

"I'd better get going, as well." Said Ron. He stood up and put on his jacket. Hermione walked over to him and hugged him tight.  
She'd missed him.  
Once they broke apart, Ron too, disaperated.


	5. Chapter 5: Wengardium Leviosa

Days passed from the visit of her friends. It had out her in a particularly good mood. The more she thought about how happy it had made her to talk to her friends again, the easier it was to forget about the scars on her arm spelling out, 'mudblood' or Bellatrix torturing her at Malfoy Manor.

She even wondered why she hadn't just contacted Harry or Ron herself. 'Couldn't have,' she thought. 'I didn't know anything about them.' But still...the idea of talking to them again hadn't even occurred to her. 'Well, I suppose I sort of...forgot about them. Along with the Wizarding world.' She thought to herself.

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about her wand. She hated herself for wanting it back. For wanting magic again. But maybe it had been long enough. After all, things were better now.

Hermione walked to her bedroom again. She pulled out the box containing her wand. She picked it up. 'Vine, Dragon Heartstring Core, ten and three-quarter inches' she recited in her head. Hermione twirled the wand around in her hand. It felt odd, like reading an entry in a diary from when she was very young. Maybe just one spell wouldn't hurt...after all, a simple little spell never hurt anyone.

"Wengarduim Leviosa," she said, clearly, her small voice piercing the silent room like a gunshot.

The book on her bedside table she had been pointing at lifted up a few inches feebly before falling to the ground. 'I guess I'm a little out of practice,' she thought, still shaken by what she had just done.

She half wished she hadn't given up her spell books. She wondered if Mrs. Weasley still had them.

'Just one more...' Hermione thought. She tried to think of another spell.

Concentrating hard on the book, Hermione called out, "Accio," pointing her wand at the book on the floor. It zoomed into dresser behind it, then summer-saulted towards Hermione, flopping onto the bed about a foot away from her.

The guilty feeling from using magic now gone, Hermione spent the rest of the day practicing simple little spells around her flat.

"Aguamenti," she said, pointing at a glass on her kitchen table. It instantly filled with water. She drank it, feeling light as a feather. It felt great to be using magic again.

Hermione knew it would be a while before she was completely comfortable with magic again. But, she decided, then when she needed it, small simple spells would be ok.

(Flashback)

Hermione was running.

As fast and as hard as she could.

Away from the burrow. More importantly, away from magic.

It would have been one hundred times easier to just aparate, but she couldn't. Magic had ruined her life. She wasn't going to crack after five magic-free months.

Hermione wasn't going to pretend she hadn't thought about it...but she hadn't touched that filthy stick of wood at all.

She ran until she the burrow disappeared behind a hill. 'There,' she thought. 'Hopefully they aren't following me.'

She walked along the dirt path, thinking. 'Where will I go?' She thought. 'Well, first, I've got to find a muggle town.'

Hermione walked for hours, sipping from the water bottles she brought. The setting sun shone bright with red and gold. 'Better find somewhere to sleep,' thought Hermione. She looked around for a good place to stop. All she could see for miles was fields of grass. Sighing, she walked a few feet away from the road and plopped herself down on the ground.

It was getting cold. The sun had been down for an hour, at least. Hermione untied her sweatshirt from around her waist. She pulled it over her head, then unzipped her backpack and pulled out an apple. She sat in silence while she ate it, admiring the glimmering stars overhead. When she finished, she pulled a very small pillow out of her backpack and laid down to sleep.

Plop. Plink.

Plop. Plink. Plop. Plink.

Hermione woke up, jumping slightly. It was raining.

Cursing under her breath, Hermione quickly picked up her things and jogged back to the road.

She had no idea what time it was. She guessed that she had been asleep for an hour or two, because it was still nighttime, but she didn't feel like she been asleep very long. She put her sweatshirt hood on, trying to think of something to do.

Then, with a gasp, she remembered the small travel umbrella she had packed in her backpack. She yanked it out, opening it, feeling relived.

Hermione decided she would have to walk until it stopped raining. Or at least, util she found a dry place to stop. But it was still fields and fields of grass. 'Lucky there's no lightning.' She thought to herself.

It was extremely boring. Every time Hermione encountered a hill to climb, she felt exited. 'Over this one,' she'd tell herself, expecting to see a town. Or at least a house. Only to be disappointed.

She walked on until dawn. It had stopped raining by then, but the ground was muddy and wet, certainly not a great place to sleep.

Just when she was starting to feel like the only person in the world, Hermione spotted a small village. Her heart skipped a beat.

She arrived at the small town minutes later. She was relived to see that it was only muggle-inhabited. Since she had been prepared to leave the burrow for a few months, she had brought her muggle money, thankfully.

Hermione walked around the town, which was pretty quiet considering the sun had barley risen.

The sun was well above the mountains in the east, now. A few people had come out of their shops to open them for the day. They smiled and waved at Hermione as she passed.

Hermione was beginning to feel very tired. She desperately walked the streets of the town looking for an inn or a motel...

"Excuse me, sir?" Said Hermione, stopping a man on the street. "Um, is there an inn somewhere near here?" She said, her voice cracking from lack of use. The friendly man nodded. "Walk down to the end of this street, turn left. Third building on your right."

"Ok. Thanks." Said Hermione. She was about to leave when the man stopped her.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before. This is a pretty tiny town, I know just about everyone here. What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger." She said.

"Welcome, Hermione Granger," said the man. "Enjoy your stay."

Hermione smiled as she walked down the street, just as the man had said. It was nice to be somewhere where people had to ask who she was. Where people didn't know her name because they saw it in the daily prophet or on a chocolate frog card. It was nice to be a nobody for a while.

She hurried into the inn the man had told her about. Pulling out her muggle money, she dashed to the front desk where a young women sat, typing at a computer.

"I'd like a room." Said Hermione, without waiting for the woman to address her. The woman looked slightly surprised at Hermione's less then friendly greeting.

After Hermione had paid for her room, she thanked the woman and headed down the hall to room 209. She yanked the door open, plopped herself down on the bed and slept. Running away was hard work.

(Flashback ends)


	6. Chapter 6: Ron's Plan

(Flashback)

Hermione was walking along a quiet street in London. It was a cloudy day and she needed to find her new flat within the hour.  
She looked down at her map as she searched for the right streets names. "Pipple Lane...number 105." She muttered under her breath. Clutching the key the landlord had given her in her hand, she went into the tall building.

She took the elevator to the fifth floor, apartment number 351.

She unlocked the door with a small click. It was one of the smallest flats she could find. Hermione didn't need much space. After all, she was just an 18 year old girl with a backpack and a suitcase.

Like she had requested, the flat was tiny. It had a bathroom, a bedroom, and a tiny kitchen with a living room attached to it. You could see every room in the house from the door.

That night, Hermione unpacked her things. Well, what she had. She put her sun screen and soap in the bathroom. She put her water in the refrigerator, which came with the flat, and her remaining food.

The next day, Hermione took a cab to Hamilton Street a few blocks down. Hermione hadn't chosen to live at 105 Pipple Lane on purpose. She knew the area like the back of her hand.

The driver let her out at the address she had given him.  
Hermione was standing in front of a small but once cozy-looking house. But It wasn't any where near charming or cozy now. She felt tears sting her eyes as she looked at the broken windows and broken furniture littering the yard. This had been her home.

She walked in. The house was torn apart as she knew it would be. The death eaters must have searched it several times. She climbed up the dusty stairs to her room.

The door was hanging off it's hinges. In her room, like the rest of the house, there were papers and books covering the floor. Hermione began sifting through the clutter, looking for something that had survived the death eaters. She found her old teddy bear lying in a corner. She had had it since she was seven. Hermione put it in her bag, smiling to herself. She walked over to her bookshelf. Most of the books had been thrown off the shelves, but a few remained. She picked up her old copy of Cinderella, and laughed softly as she remembered the times when her father had read her that book before she went to sleep at night. She put it in her bag, as well.

Hermione had found a few more things before she left, including a couple more books, a jewelry box, some clothes, a scrapbook, and a box of little keepsakes she had hidden under her bed.

On the ride home, she looked through the items she had recovered. When she got to the scrapbook, she wondered about her parents in Australia. They didn't even know who she was. And here was Hermione, alone in a flat in London with no one to turn to.

(Flashback ends)

Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Ron slapped his hand down on his alarm clock. He sat up, yawning.  
Saturday.

He went down stairs to get his coffee. It had been a week since he, Harry and Ginny had been to see Hermione. He still couldn't get it off his mind. He had wished they had more time to talk. There were about one million questions to ask her. But one thing was bugging him in particular. Hermione's parents. Were they still in Australia? 'Well, Hermione couldn't have gotten them back without magic...and even if she started using magic again now, it would take her months to regain her skill.' He thought. 'Poor Hermione...'

*Two Weeks Later*

Ron knocked on the door of the burrow. It was time for the Sunday Weasley family dinner.  
Mrs. Weasley answered the door. "Ron!" She cried, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Ron walked into the crowded house. Harry, Ginny, bill, Fluer, George and Angelia were already there.

Mrs. Wesley clapped her hands. "Now we've just got to wait for Percy and Audrey."  
Ron sat down next to Harry and Ginny. "Hey guys," he said. "Hi, little James!" Ron exclaimed, picking a giggling James up off the floor.

"So, Ron, Harry, Ginny," George said to the three. "Angelia and I have tickets to the chudley cannons game next week on the nineteenth. Interested?"

Harry and Ginny nodded. "We're free next week. I'll see if Mum can watchJames." Said Ginny. They both looked at Ron.  
"Um...September 19th..." He said. All of a sudden he felt his heart drop into his stomach. "September 19th...that's Hermione's birthday." Said Ron.  
Then a look came over Harry's face that clearly showed he had just remembered as well.

Dinner went well. Ron was waiting for the perfect moment to bring up the sticky subject of Hermione. After everyone was getting to third helpings, Ron cleared his throat and stood up. Everyone at the table looked at him, suddenly becoming very quiet. "Uh...I just wanted to say that...um, Me, Harry and Ginny went to see Hermione two weeks ago."

There was dead silence for a full seven seconds. Then questions and quarreling broke out around the table. "Woah! Oi!" Yelled Ron, raising his hands. The table quieted down. "I know none of us have heard from her in nearly three years, but Harry managed to track down her address in a file at the ministry. We wrote her and then we went to see her. She's doing well, but it's going to be a while before she can come see all of you. She still isn't using magic, so when and IF she comes to a Weasley family dinner, I don't want any of you bringing up the M-word. Or the night she left. Is that clear?" Everyone at the table nodded in agreement.

That night, Ron sat up all night thinking about Hermione. "I've got to get her something to make up for three years of missed birthdays," he had told Harry earlier.

It couldn't be related to magic in any way...he knew that much. He also knew that Hermione wasn't the same person as she was before she had left. 'What does she like now?'

After countless sleepless hours of thinking and thinking, it hit him. He had remembered that morning two weeks ago...and he knew what the perfect gift for Hermione would be.

He was going to go find Mr. And Mrs. Granger.


	7. Chapter 7: Wendell and Monica Wilkins

Ron walked up the steps to Harry's front door. He knocked twice. Ginny answered it.

"Hi, Ron," she said, resting James on her hip. "What's up?"  
"I need to talk to you guys about Hermione's birthday next week."  
She let him in and Ron told her and Harry about his plan to go to Australia to find Hermione's parents. "But...you have no idea where they are! Or if they're still there! This is a near impossible goal, Ron." Said Harry. "And you can't ask Hermione for help. She'll know something's up." Ginny reminded him. "I can do it. I know I can. We can ask Bill and Fluer to help us. And Percy. I'm sure George and Angelia will want to help as well. I really want I do this. For Hermione." Ron said. The room was silent as Ginny and Harry considered Ron's idea. Ron spoke up again. "Harry, finding people is our job. You're the head of the auror office! Finding two unsuspecting muggles can't be harder than finding a dark wizard who knows we're coming."  
Harry nodded, his brow furrowed.  
"Alright," he said finally. "I'll go. But, Ginny, I want you to stay here with James. He's not old enough to go an he's deffinently not old enough to be left with someone."  
Ginny looked frustrated at being denied the opportunity to go with Ron and Harry, but silently nodded. "So," said Harry, "When are we leaving?"

... ... ... ... ...

It was pouring again.  
The rain was plunking down onto Hermione's bedroom window loudly.

Hermione sat up, stretched and yawned. She wiped her sleepy eyes and looked out at the storm before plopping back down into the bed.

She found it harder to get up when it was storming outside. She smiled to herself when she remembered that it was Saturday.  
Hermione rested for a couple hours longer until she couldn't ignore the loud rain any longer. So, she pulled herself out of bed.

Yawning again, she walked over to her dresser to look at herself in the mirror. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a mess.  
She sighed, and then turned around to leave her room.

Just then, she tripped over a shoe on the floor. She landed on the hard wood floor with a thud. Her left arm, which she had landed on painfully, was throbbing.

Hermione walked over to her bed and sat down. All of a sudden, she heard a strange thump coming from her closet. It sounded as if something had fallen. She stood up to see what it was.

Hermione's closet was usually spotless. Everything was in it's place, exept for a book now lay on the floor. Her scrapbook.

Hermione reached down to pick it up. She opened it .

It was full if pictures of Hermione and her parents. All the way from when Hermione had been a baby. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at her parent's happy faces smiling up at her. When they knew they had a daughter.

Hermione buried her head in her hands, sobbing. The book slipped out of her hands onto the floor.

'I'm such a coward,' she thought.  
'A true Gryfindor would have gone back. If I really was brave, I would've gone back to save my parents. Not run away scared.'

'I was too stubborn to do it. I could've saved them. My fear of magic got in the way. I'm so disappointed in myself.' Hermione thought to herself as she cried.

She had thought about her parents several times since she left. She'd tried to make enough money to fly out to Australia, but couldn't manage it.

By the time a year had passed since she left, she knew it was too late. She was still short on money, and even if she had enough, and she used magic, she wouldn't be able to preform the reversal spell to restore their memories. It had been too long since she used magic.

So, even though it hurt, she forgot about them. Even though she hated herself everyday for leaving her parents alone in Australia,  
She moved on with her life.

But, every once in a while, Hermione came upon that little scrapbook and the whole thing was again fresh in her mind and she usually spent hours crying in her room, putting herself down for being such a coward. 'What's done is done.' She thought. That made her sob harder.

At around noon, Hermione came out of her room, her eyes bloodshot and her face tear-stained. She made herself a cup if tea and sat down on her couch, trying to forget her parents all over again.

... ... ... ... ...

They left with a pop.  
Harry, Ron, and George appeared on a field not far from a small city.  
"Is that it?" Said George, squinting in the bright sunlight. Ron nodded.  
"Yep, that's Darwin. That's where Hermione sent 'em." Harry started walking forward. "Let's go," he said. "We've got no idea where they are. Or even if they're still in Darwin." Ron and George followed.

Darwin was a very nice little town. It seemed like the kind of place a Granger would live. They wandered the streets for a bit, trying to find somewhere to start.  
"What do we do?" Said George. Both George and Harry looked at Ron who simply said, "We've got to start somewhere." And with that, he walked up to an old man with a limp who was shuffling down the road with his cane. "Excuse me, sir?" Said Ron, tapping the man on the shoulder. "Do you happen to know, um...Wendell and Monica Wilkins?" Ron said. The old man said, in a small, raspy voice, "I've never heard of 'Pencil Harmonica Kittens'. Is that a new band you kids listen to these days?" He mumbled something to himself as he continued to slowly walk down the street.

Ron sighed and headed back to George and Harry. He shook his head. "No luck," he said. "Just some loony old man." They tried 5 other people in the area. No one knew who Wendell and Monica Wilkins were. "Let's try another part of town," said George, pointing to a bus stop a few feet away. They all silently agreed that taking the bus would be a better idea than aparating in a muggle-filled town.

They rode the bus down a few blocks. Again, they split up and started asking random civilians if they had any idea who or where Wendell and Monica Wilkins were.

"Cherry Avenue," whispered George to himself as he walked down the street. There was a park on the corner of Cherry Avenue and Selwin Road.

He walked into the park, shivering  
slightly at the chilly wind. He sat down on a bench next to a young women. "Hello," she said, looking at George curiously. "Hi," he said awkwardly. He waited a few seconds before asking, "Do you happen to know Wendell and Monica Wilkins?" The women thought for a while before answering. "I...I think so. I vaguely remember meeting them the day they moved into the house a few doors down from mine. They had a girl with them, about 16 or 17, but I haven't seen her since. Nice folks, they were." George looked confused. "Were?" He repeated.  
The woman nodded. "They moved about a year ago. Don't know where." George nodded. "Where was their old house?" The woman pulled a slip of paper out of her bag. She scribbled their address on it in red colored pencil and handed it to George. George looked at it. '2601 McIntyre Street, Darwin.'  
"Thanks. Thank you," he said to the woman before he turned to leave.

"Harry! Ron!" George yelled. "I found something!" Harry and Ron were both on Selwin road, and they had just finished asking a young man if he knew the Wilkins. (No luck.) Both Harry and Ron ran up to meet George. George told them what the woman in the park had told him about the Wilkins. He showed them the address. Ron looked up. "It's going to be dark soon. We'll go in the morning."

... ... ... ... ...

Dear Mum,

I know you want to write Hermione. But your going to have to learn how to use a telephone first. Or muggle post. Remember what happened when you tried to send her an invitation to my wedding?

Well, Hermione's birthday is in ten days. Ron, Harry and George went to Australia to look for Hermione's parents for her birthday. I really hope they can find them. It would help Hermione a lot.

Remember Mum, if you contact Hermione, try to avoid magic. If you can. Just catch up with each other and just act as if she went on a three-year vacation or something.

James is doing well. We'll see you on Sunday!

Love,  
Ginny

... ... ... ... ... ...

Harry, Ron and George woke up at the crack of dawn. They had pitched a tent on the edge of town. They took the bus to McIntyre Street. "Number...2601." Said Harry. They stopped in front of a small house on the corner of the street. Ron climbed up the front steps and knocked on the door.  
A middle-aged man answered the door. "Hello?" He said, looking at Ron. "Uh..." Said Ron, "Do you know where...um...Wendell and Monica Wilkins are?" The man snorted. "Oh, them? Yeah, they moved out a while go. Said they were going to...Townsville, I think. It's south of here. It's far, though. You'll have to take a plane."  
"Ok. Thank you." The man waved and closed the door. "Harry," asked Ron. "What's a 'plane?'"

The three aparated to Townsville as soon as possible. It was a slightly larger city, right on the coast. Once they arrived, they walked around until they found a small neighborhood of houses. "Maybe they live in here." Said Ron. "I dunno," said Harry. "Townsville is a bit bigger than Darwin. This is going to be harder." They tried knocking on a few doors there, not gaining any progress. They walked up and down the streets of town for hours, trying to get any information they could on Wendell and Monica Wilkins. "Let's try here," said Ron, pointing to a neighborhood of small houses about a block away from them.

They walked up and down the streets for a while, looking for...well, they didn't know what, but something.  
"Uugh..." Groaned Ron. "That's it." He sped-walked up to the nearest house and knocked.  
The door swung open almost immediately. A teenage girl stood in the doorway, chewing her gum loudly and twirling her hair in her fingers. "Yeah?" She said.  
"Um," said Ron, distracted by the girl's Cotton candy-blue hair. "I...uh, do you know Wendell and Monica Wilkins?"  
The girl sighed.  
"Yeah. We get such weirdos around here. There's some loony girl who lives down the street. Her names Loola...Luka...or something. Anyway, yeah, The Wilkins live right down there on Bertrum Lane. Number 372. Bye!" She slammed the door.

They couldn't believe their luck.  
"This is great!" Ron said, exitedly. He started running towards King's lane with an eager and anxious look on his face. "C'mon!" He yelled back at the other two.

Ron stopped abruptly right as he was about to knock on number 372. "Wait," he said. "They're muggles. They don't know us. What do we do? How do we get them to follow us?"  
"Uh..." George said, confused. "Just stun them, and we'll aparate out of there...?" He said, unsure of his idea. "We'll go with George's plan. C'mon, guys." Said Ron. They tip-toed up to the front porch.

"Harry? Ron?" Said a girl's voice from behind them. Harry swung around to look at who had spoken.  
His jaw dropped.


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited

A/N: Guys, I am SO sorry it took so long to update. I have had the worst writer's block for, like, three weeks. I'm going to be working on this story a lot, so it won't be long before the next update. :) Read on!

"Luna?" Harry said in disbelief.  
Ron was speechless as well. They hadn't been in contact with Luna since the war. Luna's face lit up with a grin. "Harry! Ron! George!" She ran to hug them. "How are you? Why are you here?" They explained the situation with Hermione's parents. "Why are you here?" Ron asked. "Well," said Luna. "This is where I moved after I turned 18. I've been here for about two years. In fact, I celebrated my 20th birthday a few weeks ago."

Then a puzzled look came over her pale porcelain face. "What are you doing at the Wilkin's?" She asked. "Well," said George, "that's what we left out. The Wilkins are Hermione's parents." Luna tilted her head, her bright blue eyes wide . She was clearly confused.  
Ron explained how Hermione had bewitched her parents before the final battle to keep them safe, and how they needed to bring them back to Hermione for her birthday.

Luna nodded, finally understanding the situation. "I'll help you." She said, stepping forward. They hesitated. This was turning out to be a very odd journey. Harry sighed. "Alright," he said. "But be quiet. We've got to get in an get out in as little time as possible or people might get suspicious." Luna nodded.

"Wait," said Luna. "They know me. I'll go in and distract them." Harry sighed. "You're right. Ok, you go ahead. We'll be right out here."

Luna walked up to the Wilkin's door and knocked. "Mr and Mrs Wilkins?" She called. A woman with brown hair answered the door. Ron gasped in surprise as he saw how similar Hermione was to her mother.

"Hello, Luna dear!" Said Monica Wilkins. "Come in, come in! Bring your friends as well!" She gestured for Ron, George and Harry to come in.

Monica hurried them inside and lead them into the living room. It was small and was stuffed with mismatched furniture and an assortment of flower arrangements. "So, Luna, who are your friends?" Asked Monica. "I'm Harry," said Harry reaching forward to shake her hand. "Harry Potter." He finished. She frowned. "Harry Potter...Harry Potter...the name sounds familiar. I feel like I've heard it before. Hmm...and you?" She said, looking at Ron. "Um...Ron Weasly." He muttered. "That sounds familiar as well." Said Monica. "Odd..." She looked at George expectantly. "George Weasley." He said. She nodded, still thinking about where she'd heard the name 'Potter.'

Harry and Ron exchanged a look. They both knew that they needed to hurry and get back to London.

Harry looked a Ron and mouthed 'Follow my lead.'

He stood up. "Mrs. Wilkins," he said politely. "Um...may I use your bathroom?" She smiled widely and nodded. "It's right through there, dear," she said, pointing towards the hallway behind her.

Ron and George, catching on quickly, began the distraction. "So, Mrs Wilkins," said George loudly. "Crazy weather, huh?" Harry groaned and smacked his forehead at George's stupid excuse of a distraction.

Harry waited until Mrs. Wilkins was fully immersed in the conversation before he crept around the corner and slowly drew his wand. Then he yelled, "Stupify!" Pointing his wand at Monica. She screamed and toppled out of her chair onto the floor.

Just then, there was a shout from upstairs. Mr. Wilkins must have heard Mrs. Wilkins's scream. He came thundering down the stair an into the living room. "Stupify!" Yelled Harry once more. Mr Wilkins, too, fell over onto the floor.

Ron picked up Mrs. Wilkins and placed her next to Mr. Wilkins. Ron held her hand while Harry held Mr. Wilkins's Hand. George and Luna grabbed on as well, and the six people aparated to England.

They appeared on a deserted street right outside of St. Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Still struggling under the weight of the two bodies, they scrambled inside.

They explained the story to the healer, who took Mr and Mrs Granger or Wilkins (no one really knew, at this point) into a room and started performing the long and complicated counted curse.  
"We'd better tell Hermione," said Ron.

*****

Hermione screamed. Her hands were shaking as she read the letter in her hands.

Dear Hermione,  
Happy birthday! I can't believe I missed three of them. Hopefully, my gift will make up for it.

So, over the weekend, Harry, George and I took a little trip. To Australia. Curious? Well, meet me at St. Mungos tonight for your birthday present.

Love, Ron

Hermione was in shock. Did he do what she thought he had done?

She was confused. She was a mix of angry, frustrated, exited, anxious, nervous and grateful. Half of her wanted to stay and not go see her parents. It had been a while, she needed some time to prepare .

But, most of her wanted to see her parents as soon as possible. So, she decided not to deliberate on the subject. She grabbed her coat and left her apartment.

She vaguely remembered how to get to St. Mungos. In fact, she was surprised at how much she had remembered about magic after three years of ignoring it. But, now she was forced to accept that it existed and that the memories would never leave.

She found the correct street and saw a tall red haired wizard standing a few feet away from her. "Ron," she called.

"Hermione, you came!" He yelled excitedly. He ran forward and hugged her tightly. "Ron," said Hermione. "Did you...go to Australia...did you find my parents?"

"Why do you think I asked you to meet me at St. Mungos?" He said. He grabbed her had and pulled her inside.

"The room's right over here," he said, pulling a flustered and confused Hermione around the corner. "Wait!" She yelled, yanking her hand out of Ron's grip. "I want answers. What happened? How did you know where to find them?" Ron looked exasperated.  
"We can talk about it later, just come on!" He grabbed her hand again and pulled her into a small hospital room.

Hermione walked slowly into the room. She stared into the faces of the two people laying on the beds.  
She felt hot tears sting her eyes as she whispered, "Mum. Dad...I'm so sorry."

And then, without warning, she was sobbing over her parents. Ron put his arm around her. "It's ok, Hermione." He said, quietly. "They're ok. It's not your fault."

"I can't believe I was to stubborn to go get them my-myself," she said through her tears. "I'm sorry," she said to Ron. She hugged him tightly.

She stood there in his arms until she calmed down. Then, she spotted Harry and George. She gasped and ran to them. "You two!" She yelled. "I love you both!" She hugged them as well.

Hermione saw Luna standing behind George and Harry. "Luna?"  
She said in disbelief. Luna smiled.  
"Hello, Hermione," she ran forward to hug her.

This was the best birthday she'd had in five years.

***

Dear Mum,

I invited Hermione to Sunday dinner at the Burrow, I hope that's alright. She said yes.

The trip went well. We found her parents in Townsville, Australia. We took Hermione to her parents in St. Mungos a few days ago.  
Their memories are almost fully resorted. Hermione's been staying with them every day since we got back. She's thrilled to see them.

Could you plan a little party for Hermione's birthday? On Sunday? Nothing too extreme, she's still getting over her depression and it might freak her out a bit. Just make a cake, and ask everyone to bring presents.

PLEASE put away as many magical items as possible. Put away the clock, the self-washing dishes, the self-knitting scarves, and pretty much everything that begins with self-. And please do most of the cooking without magic when she arrives. I know it's a lot to ask, but I want her to have a good birthday after 3 years of being alone.

Love you, see you Sunday.  
Ron

Ron knew it would be hard for his Mum not to go overboard on the party. He remembered the times that Harry had stayed at their house on his birthday. He remembered the birthday cake shaped like a giant golden snitch.

***

"When will their memories be fully restored?" Hermione asked the healer.  
"When they wake up, so within the hour." The healer replied. "They're perfectly fine. But that was some memory charm you put on them, dear." Then, seeing the scared look on Hermione's face, the healer added, "But it's completely fixable. They will have their full memories. Calm down, won't you dear?" The healer left the room.

Hermione held her mum's hand in her own. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I wasn't brave enough to save you." And once again, Hermione was in tears.

(Flashback)

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

Ron walked up to where Hermione was crouched on the ground, gathering firewood.

He sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through so much to go on this trip, I mean, with your parents and all."

Hermione sniffed and sat down next to Ron.

"Hunting Horcruxes will defeat You-Know-Who. I wanted to help Harry, so before I left I put that memory charm on them. I just want to protect them." She said, fighting back tears.

"Where is it you sent them again?"  
Ron asked.

"Darwin," said Hermione. "Darwin Australia."

Ron put his arm around her.  
"Don't worry." He said. "You'll see them again. They'll be ok. I'll make sure of that."

Hermione sniffed again and Ron saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

(Flashback ends)


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Birthday

"Her-Hermione? Sweetie?"

Hermione gasped.

"Mum?" She said. "I'm here, mum." She ran to her mother's side and held her hand. Her mother's eyelids flickered. Then she saw Hermione and they widened. "Hermione!" She yelled.  
"Mum!" Hermione cried.

"How-how did I get here?" Hermione's mother, who's name was Jean, asked.  
"Well," Hermione said. She knew this would be hard to explain.  
"Mum...you remember when I was explaining that the wizards were going to war, right?"  
Jean nodded.  
"And you remember those memory charms I've been working on?" Hermione said.  
Jean nodded once more.  
"Well, when the war started, I had to protect you and dad...so I erased your memories and sent you to Australia." Hermione finished awkwardly.

Her mother looked confused and slightly angry. Hermione plowed on.

"And that's where you've been for the last four years. You thought you were a couple named Wendell and Monica Wilkins." She said.  
Her mother looked lost for words.  
Then she put her head in her hands. "Magic...it's trouble." Jean said. Hermione nodded. "I know how you feel. But I was trying to protect you and dad."

Hermione's father, Andrew, groaned and sat up from his bed. "Protect us from what, dear?" He turned and saw Hermione. "Hermione?" He said. Then he looked around. "Where am I? Jean, you're here as well? Wow, Hermione, did you get a makeover at that wizard school of yours? You look much older."

Hermione smiled weakly and explained the situation to her father.

She had missed her parents so much. She sat for hours and hours and talked to them. She told them about her separation from magic and her friends. Hermione even told them about little James Potter.

***

"Ronald...oooh, I'm going to curse him into oblivion...he's 45 minutes late..."  
Mrs. Weasley was pacing her kitchen on Sunday afternoon waiting for Ron to help with the party preparations.  
Then there was a loud crack in the living room. Mrs. Weasley jumped.  
"RON!" She yelled.  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO APPARATE INTO THE HOUSE?"

He ran into the kitchen. "Sorry mum, I was trying to explain to Hermione why I was coming to the burrow and she wasn't. I finally convinced her to spend a few more hours with her parents." He finished, sounding out of breath. "And then I had to buy her a last minute present." He added.

Mrs. Weasley, still looking furious, asked, "Well...you're here now. Do you have those muggle light-ups? The ones that use...what is it? Electrici-whatsits?" Ron pulled a box of muggle Christmas tree lights out of his jacket pocket. He went outside to where Harry, Ginny and James were, setting up streamers and a banner reading, 'Happy Birthday, Hermione.'

He began to string the lights around the backyard. It wasn't really all that hard, until he realized they didn't have any electricity.  
"Harry," he said, deciding that in the current situation, Harry would be the most help. "Um...I didn't think this through very well...how do we turn these on?" He guestured toward the lights.

Harry sighed exasperatedly and pulled out his wand. He muttered under his breath for a few seconds until the lights flickered on. "Just don't tell Hermione." Harry said, returning to the streamers.

***

"Ssshh!"

"Oooh, she's coming!"

"Waaaaaaaaa!"

"Ssssh, James..."

Ginny ran out the back door with a screaming baby James while everyone else hid.

Hermione walked into the dark and silent burrow. "Surprise!"  
Everyone jumped out from their hiding places and the lights came on. Hermione looked shocked.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone said.  
"Fluer...Bill...Mrs. Weasley..." Hermione muttered. She hadn't seen half of these people in years.

And then, after a few minutes, she smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." She said. She hugged her. "Welcome back," whispered Mrs. Weasley to Hermione. Ron had her a warning look that said, 'remember my letter?'

Hermione was having trouble keeping up with everybody. She had a line of people waiting to talk to her. They all wanted to know where she lived, how her parents were, how she survived without magic, and so on and so on.

After a few hours, everyone went into the backyard for dinner. Mrs. Weasley, as Ron had predicted, prepared an over-the-top meal with just about 16 courses, give or take a few.

Hermione really enjoyed herself. Everyone steered clear of magic. No one brought it up once. They (Mr. Weasley) mostly asked about muggle things, the weather, or pretty much anything not related to magic. They didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Presents!" Said Mrs. Weasley after everyone had eaten and the sun was set. Everyone scrambled back into the crowded burrow, talking and laughing joyfully. Mrs. Weasley stayed back to clean up. Hermione stayed as well.

"Hermione, dear, it's your birthday, go enjoy yourself!" Mrs. Weasley ushered her back inside. "Can we talk for a moment, Mrs. Weasley?" Asked Hermione, tentatively.  
"It's Molly, love, and sure. What's going on?" Said Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione took a deep breath.  
"I wanted to thank you. Thank you for making me keep my wand when I left. That wand caused me so much trouble, but it's part of me. Thank you for never giving up on me." Hermione said.  
Mrs. Weasley looked close to tears.

Hermione continued, "and I also wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the night I stormed out. It was rude. I'm sorry for all the birthdays and weddings I missed. I'm sorry."  
Mrs. Weasley ran forward and hugged Hermione.  
"You're like another daughter to me, Hermione." She said.

***

"Alright," called Mrs. Weasley. "Who's first?"  
Angelina raised her hand.  
"Us! You'll love it, Hermione! It took me forever to find."  
Mrs Weasley removed a small package from the top of the present pile and handed it to Hermione.

It was a small muggle MP-3 player. "I asked my cousin to help me download some audiobooks onto it for you," said Angelina. "Genius, those muggles," she said. Hermione smiled. "Thank you," she said. "It's really nice, George and Angelina." She placed it onto the couch next to her. She could see that everyone had gone out of their way to make sure her presents were magic-free.

Bill and Fluer were next. "It eez a...what do ze call it...geeft card?" Said Fluer. Bill and Fluer had gotten her a gift card to one of her favorite shops. "Silly muggles. Money on a card! Ba!" Added Fluer.

Ron gave her a card with a very heartfelt note in it. After all, he had gone to Australia to get her parents. He didn't really need another gift.

Mr and Mrs Weasley had given her a very nice toaster for her flat. Mrs. Weasley added in a whisper, "Sorry, Aurthur was enthralled by it and was convinced that you needed one."

After the party, Mr Weasley showed Hermione how the toaster worked. Hermione smiled and nodded, even though she knew how it worked. It made her happy to see smiling faces again.

***

It was late when Hermione got home. But she wasn't remotely tired. Too much to think about.

So, she sat down on her couch and pulled out the birthday cards from her family.

The first one was from Mrs Weasley.

Dear Hermione,  
Happy Birthday, dear! I've missed you so much. I couldn't believe it when Harry said he'd found you. You have no idea how long I tried to get your address out of him, but no luck. That's Harry, for you.  
I'm always here for you!  
Love From,  
Molly Weasley

P.S. your books and robes are still in my attic.

Hermione smiled to herself as she picked up the next card from Bill and Fluer.

Hermione-  
First, Happy Birthday! You've missed a lot! We couldn't bring Victoire to the party, but you must meet her sometime soon. Bill just installed a muggle telephone for work, so you could call sometime. Our number is 104-624-0222.  
Hoping to catch up with you,  
Fluer Weasley

Hermione made a mental note to thank Fluer for being so nice about Hermione's problems with magic. Next was George and Angelina's letter.

Hermione,  
Hope you have an amazing birthday! Angelina and I were shocked when we got the news that Harry, Ron and Ginny went to see you. The war scarred us all, and I'm proud of you for coming back. I'm always here for you.  
From,  
George Weasley

Hermione was close to tears once as she finished reading the last two sentences of George's letter.

She felt like she didn't deserve it. Any of it. All of them were so happy to see her back, but she had been mean and cruel. They welcomed her back with open arms, and didn't seem to be the least bit angry.

Even if she didn't deserve it, it was a comfort. It was like a warm blanket. She felt loved. Everyone at that party cared about her.

She felt a lump rise in her throat. 'I hope they know how much that ment,' she thought .

Hermione put down her cards and went to bed.

This had been her best birthday in five years.

(Flashback)

Hermione was sitting alone in the backyard of the burrow.

She was crying.

Ron sat down next to her. "It's alright, Hermione. It wasn't real. It was just a dream."

She lifted her head slightly.  
"I can't just go without sleeping for the rest of my life. And I can't be tourtured in my sleep for all eternity, either." She let out a sob.  
"I just want it to get better."

Ron held her tighter. "It will." He said. "I promise."

He looked at his watch. It was midnight.  
"Happy 18th, Hermione," he said, in a desperate attempt to cheer her up. She looked at him.  
"Happy...remember when that existed?" She said, sulkily.

She burried her head in her hands and cried.

Ron held her hand and rubbed it softly. "You will be happy again, I know it," he said. "It might take a while, but you will. And I will always be here for you. I love you, Hermione." He said.

He felt Hermione's sobs soften ever so slightly at his words, but she said nothing. He put his arm around her and held her tight.

And they sat huddled under the star filled sky, still and quiet.

(Flashback ends)

A/N: Thank you so much for the reads and follows! I really appreciate the support. I hope you enjoye this chapter, because it took a while to write. Please rate and comment!  
« PrevNext »


	10. Chapter 10: Third Kiss

A/N: So, I hope you've enjoyed my story so far, because I've definently enjoyed writing it. Please comment on any suggestions you have or opinions!

"So, Mr and Mrs Granger, do you know where you're going to live once you leave St. Mugos?" The healer asked Jean and Andrew. Hermione piped up, "I have a flat in London right by where we used to live." She said. "It's not big enough for the three of us, but if we fix up the old house, we'll be very close." Andrew nodded. "That sounds lovely, doesn't it Jean?" Hermione's mother nodded.

Hermione gave both of her parents quick hugs before leaving the hospital.

It had been two weeks since her birthday. Those two weeks had been some of the best in Hermione's entire life.

She really felt like she was getting better. Like she was recovering from a horrible illness. She hasn't had a nightmare about the war in almost 3 weeks, a new record. She even used magic every once in a while.

Her parents were remembering more and more every day. Hermione visited them when ever she could. Three years was a long time after all. They hadn't seen each other for 1,095 days.

And, to top it all of, Ron had asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. Hermione was ecstatic. She had been secretly hoping he would ask. She had never really stopped loving him. She mentally reminded herself to talk to Ron about their first kiss so many years before...they never really talked about it.

Hermione was dead tired. She had been babysitting James for the last six hours. Harry had to work late (VERY late) and Ginny was helping George and Angelina repair their house, which had received some moderately bad damage after an unusually rainstorm the night before.

So, Hermione practically ran ini her bedroom, kicked of her shoes and plopped down onto her bed. Her eyelids were drooping...and she fell into a deep sleep.

She was screaming. The pain was unbearable. But the cruel woman standing above her just laughed. "Tell the truth!" The woman screamed. "We-we didn't! It wasn't from your vault! It-it's a fake!" Hermione pleaded. "Crucio!" Yelled Bellatrix again. Hermione screamed louder than ever.

Bellatrix walked around Hermione, who was laying on the ground, crying and nearly unconscious. Hermione could faintly hear Ron shouting and yelling her name.

***

Hermione woke up screaming. They were back. The nightmares.  
She screamed and screamed. And then she cried.

She didn't just cry, she sobbed. Loud and hard. She cried for all the pain she had ever felt. It felt like hours and hours she sat there crying.

Hermione sniffed and got out of her bed, which was now soaked with tears. She brewed herself a cup of tea and curled up on her couch.

There was one reason in particular that she hated the nightmares so much.

Back when they happened almost every night, it was all she could think about. She was scared to sleep because she knew Ron's pained yells and Bellatrix's cruel laughter awaited her.

They became less frequent over the months. But just when she thought she had recovered from the horror of the latest nightmare, she ended up with another night of torture.

Those nightmares...

They were so hard to forget. With some things, you just can't.

***

The next day, Hermione woke up early and took a cab to Ron's house.

She knocked hard on his door.

Ron answered, looking slightly sleepy. "Hi, Her-Her-Heeeermioone!" He said, yawning loudly. He let her in and made her some breakfast. "I had another nightmare last night," she said. Ron nearly choked.  
"You mean those ones you used to have?" He said, taking a large gulp of milk. She nodded.

Ron hated hearing Hermione's screams. He hated seeing her in pain. He remembered the few weeks after the war when he had slept outside of Hermione's bedroom door so he could run in and comfort her when she awoke in terror.

Hermione, wanting to change the subject, said, "So, do you remember our fist kiss? During the battle?" Ron blushed. "Yeah...I think so, maybe...I dunno...is it hot in here?" He muttered. He fanned himself, looking at anything besides Hermione.

Hermione leaned over and kissed him. Just like the first time. Except she wasn't holding a pile of basalisk fangs and they weren't 17.

When they broke apart, Ron said, "What was that for?" Hermione smiled. "I just thought it was time for our third kiss." She said. They both smiled at each other as they remembered the last time.

(Flashback)

Ron slumped into a chair in the great hall. He felt empty. His brother was dead. Lupin and Tonxs were dead. Colin Creavy was dead. And his little brother Denis.

He couldn't feel anymore.

But there was one person. One person who made it all worth it. The shining light in all this despair and and death. He loved her.

There she was.

Hermione was walking towards Ron, her clothes ripped and dirty, her face covered in dirt and blood and her hair matted and tangled.  
She was still beautiful.

She sat down next to him and held his hand. They sat in silence.  
But it wasn't an uncomfortable one. It was a relaxing silence. Peaceful. Peace...definently the one thing they needed.

A lot of people were doing exactly what they were. Sitting with love ones, thankful that their son or daughter wasn't one of the many dead bodies laying in the middle of the room.

Some people were still crying. Ron had cried, yes. He had cried over Fred's lifeless body with the rest of his family. But eventually, no more tears would come. And he was left with this empty, lost, numb feeling.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Ron sat up. He and Hermione walked out of the great hall and out onto the grounds.

Ron looked at Hermione. "You're amazing, Hermione," he said. "You've been so strong. You are the one thing that's keeping me going right now. Through all this. All I can feel is how much I love you." Her deep brown eyes were dark and troubled. They had lost the twinkle he used to see there. That magic that sparked in her eyes.

He kissed her softly. She didn't stop him.

Hermione was crying when they stopped. "I love you too, Ron. " she said quietly. They hugged tightly and Ron felt new tears spring to his eyes.

(Flashback ends)

Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the day together. Hermione showed Ron her iPhone, which he found very interesting. She taught him how to play a few muggle sports, like basketball and base ball. And at the end of they day, they were outside running around in the field behind Ron's house while the sun cast a warm orange glow over them. Hermione laughed and fell over onto the grass. Ron plopped down next to her. They talked until the sun was almost down.

"I'd better get going," said Hermione. She stood up to go. Ron stood up as well, looking into her eyes. "I love you." she said.

Her eyes twinkled as she said it.  
« PrevNext »


	11. Chapter 11: Flourish and Blotts

"Hermione, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "You never did finish your seventh year of magical education. What are your thoughts on that?"

Hermione and Mrs Weasley were sitting in the living room of the burrow, talking over tea and biscuits.

Hermione sighed. She hadn't thought about it. "Well...I suppose...eventually, I've got to finish my education if I want to get a job in the magical world." Mrs Weasley nodded. "I've still got your spell books in the attic, I'll go-" Hermione cut her off. "Eventually," Hermione said. "But not yet."

***

The sun was setting quickly as Hermione made her way to Ron's house. Her wand was in her pocket.

She knocked three times on his door. A few seconds later, it swung open. "Hey, Hermione," said Ron. He let her in. "What's up?" He asked. Hermione took a deep breath. "I want you to help me with magic." She said. Ron stared at her for a moment.  
"You're going to start using magic again?" He asked. Hermione nodded slowly, thinking.  
"I'm trying to get over my fears.  
I'm doing well, my parents are fine and your mum's been making me the dreamless sleep potion to help with the nightmares. I think if I try hard enough, I can gain back my magic ability."

"Alright," said Ron. He picked up an old copy of 'Hogwarts a history' and placed on the counter. "Swish and Flick." He said.

(Flashback)

"Ron, stop, stop," Hermione protested. "Your going to take someone's eye out." She took out her own wand.

"It's 'Levi-O-sa.' Not Levio-SA." She swished her wand at the feather sitting between them.  
"Wengarduim Leviosa," she said. The feather floated up off the table.

"Show off," Ron grumbled.

Ron was fuming after class. "Honestly Harry, she's a nightmare," Ron said. He put on a high pitched annoying voice and said, "It's Levi-O-sa!" Ron and Harry heard a sob from behind them. A bushy haired, tear stained someone brushed past the two boys. "Ron," said Harry. "I think she heard you."

(Flashback ends)

Hermione and Ron worked on levitating for a few hours and then moved onto transfiguration.

Hermione was impressed at how good Ron had become at magic. And she hated to admit it, but it was strange that Ron was better than her at spells. Whenever she tried to levitate the book, it just flopped around lamely or flipped over off the table. It was extremely frustrating.

At the end of the day, Hermione was frazzled and exhausted. She pulled out her phone and let Ron play with it until she dozed off.

She awoke at Hogwarts...not Malfoy Manor again, luckily. She was alone in the great hall. Then a voice sounded from the high table at the front. "Try me on, why don't you? Where is it you truly belong?" The Hogwarts sorting hat was sitting on a stool at the front of the room.

Hermione walked up to it and stuck the hat onto her head. "Hmm..." It said. "Kind...smart, intelligent...respectful, loyal..."  
Hermione spoke up. "What about bravery? I am in Gryffindor, after all." The hat thought for a moment. "You were brave, certainly. But people change. You aren't a true Gryiffindor, now. You let your fear of magic overcome your bravery. Your poor parents were stuck in Australia having no idea who you were. Your friends went three years without talking to you because you were too scared to go back."

Hermione was crying now. "I'm still brave. I can do it, I know I can. I can get it all back."

***

Hermione went back to practice with Ron every day for the next week. She was getting better and better every day.

Her dream was still haunting her. She didn't want to let her fears overcome her. The memory of her parents stuck in Australia still made her feel sick.

'It can't get that bad again,' she thought. 'Ive got to be brave.'

But it was easier to say than to do.  
Every time she had a nightmare about the war, it seemed to knock her down further and further into an endless abyss of despair. She would wake up screaming and crying. And once she stopped, all she wanted to do was pick up her wand and snap it in half.

And then I was just that much harder to keep going with her lessons with Ron.

It was just that much harder to be brave.

***

After three months of practice, Hermione was almost as good as she was in her third year. It was all coming back to her. She used spells almost every day, but she still got little twinges of regret and pain whenever she used magic. She was much more comfortable with the muggle way of things.  
'Thats it,' she thought. 'Bravery is about leaving your comfort zone.'

Dear Ron,  
I can't practice with you today. I've got to go to Diagon Alley to see if my vault is still working at Gringotts. I've also got a few things to buy.

Thank you so much for the help. It's been so great. I really think I can beat this fear of magic if I learn to face it. It's still scary, but I know I can do it.

Love,  
Hermione

Hermione sealed the letter and dropped it off at the post office on her way to Diagon Alley. She found the little restaurant called the Leaky Caldron and tapped the correct bricks to get onto they alley. (She couldn't aparate yet.)

Hermione left the crowded bar and walked out onto Diagon Alley.

Her heart was beating a million miles and hour. This was one of those times where she doubted her decision to re-enter into to the magical community. She remembered the time she had impersonated Belatrix Lastrange in order to break into her vault. The very thought made her stomach churn.

She kept her head down and walked into Gringotts Bank. The sight of the small Goblins at the front desk made her jump slightly. She wasn't re-adjusted to the weird twists and turns of magic just yet.

She walked up to the goblin that looked the least weird and scary and said, "Um...can...can I open vault 341?" The goblin looked down at her with a grimace. "To whom does this vault belong?" the goblin drawled. Hermione hesitated before answering, "Um...me. Hermione Granger." The Goblin nodded and hopped off his tall stool. He hobbled into a small room behind him where they stored the keys to the vaults.

A few minutes later, he came out with a large dusty key. He blew it off and handed it to Hermione. "Haven't seen you here in a while, have we Miss Granger?" The goblin said coldly. "Um, No, I guess not." Hermione replied quietly.

The goblin lead her down to the carts where they would ride down to the vaults. Hermione hopped in after the Goblin. They zoomed away into the darkness.

Within minutes, Hermione felt sick.  
It had been nearly six years since she had been on a roller coaster.  
And she had never really liked them.

They got to the vault and the Goblin let her in. To Hermione's disappointment, there were only about 10 or 12 galleons in her vault. She took a few out and left Gringotts.

She strolled down the streets of Diagon Alley, looking for her next stop. Flourish and Blots.

Hermione found Flourish and Blots right next to Madam Malkin's Robe shop. She hurried inside and looked down her list of books she needed. "Simple household Spells," she muttered under her breath. Somebody spoke from behind her.

"Can I help, you 'mam?" He said. Hermione spun around with lightning speed. She was staring into the face of Draco Malfoy.


	12. Chapter 12: Explanations

Draco's eyes widened in surprise as he saw who he had just addressed. "Gr-granger?" He spluttered.

Hermione was in shock. She felt hatred bubble up inside her. The very sight of him made her think of that night at Malfoy manor. Her eyes narrowed. "Malfoy." She said coldly. "I'm just looking for a book." She walked past him and started shuffling through piles of books.

"Haven't seen you in a while," he said. Hermione didn't look up. "How have you been?" He said.  
Hermione's fierce anger calmed slightly at his politeness. But she couldn't hold it down for long.

She stood up and spun around to face him. "I'll tell you how I've been. I've been horrible! I'm depressed and I'm trying to fix my life." She said. Then, to herself, she added "And it's all your bleeding aunt Belatrix's fault..."

Draco looked slightly surprised at this. "What happened?" He said.  
Hermione took a deep breath. She really didn't want to explain her situation to him. But what did she have to loose?

She started at the very beginning.  
"Well, when the war started, I put a memory charm on my parents and sent them to Australia where they lived for four years having no idea that I existed. Then, Harry,  
Ron and I went on a search for Voldemort's Horcruxes." She paused for a moment. "I'm assuming you know what those are since you and your friends tried to kill me to protect one of them." She added coldly. She was sure they were both remembering that night in the room of requirement during the battle.

She continued. "We searched for month and months. Moving from forest to forest to hillside to beach to mountains...wherever we could.  
And then..." Hermione stopped, her voice faltering. She sniffed and kept going. "And then the statchers took us to Malfoy Manor where I was...t-t..." She stopped again, but this time she was crying. She hid her face, not wanting to look stupid, but Draco said nothing. "Well," she said through her tears. "You know what happened then. After that, we went to shell cottage where Dobby the house elf died.  
Then we robbed your aunt's Gringotts vault." Hermione couldn't bring herself to say, 'Belatrix.'

"Then the battle started. It was horrible. You were there. Anyway, after the war, I left the magical world and lived as a muggle for three years. And I just recently decided to start using magic again."  
She finished. She looked up and saw Draco thinking hard about what she had said. He also looked slightly guilty. "You should," thought Hermione.

Then he spoke up. "Why did you leave? I mean, Magic. How did you go on without it?"  
Hermione crossed her arms in front of her. "Muggles are a lot cleverer than you give them credit for, Malfoy. Just because you wouldn't be able to tie your own shoe without a wand doesn't mean I couldn't." Malfoy shut up after that, so Hermione went on.

"You don't know what it was like. Traveling around looking for Horcruxes. It was terrible. We would sit around the radio in silence, listening to the list of people who were killed by Voldemort's followers. Listening for my parent's names, or the Weasley's, or a hogwarts student. Anyone. We didn't have any food. I spent every day searching for anything that was edible for hours and hours. And Belatrix! At Malfoy Manor! I have never felt or imagined worse pain in my life. She tortured me for information I couldn't even give her." Hermione pulled up her right sleeve and saw the word 'Mudblood' carved into her arm. The scar was still clearly visible. Draco's face was whiter than usual as he looked at the scar. Hermione felt a grim satisfaction as she saw his reaction. She wanted him to see what this entire mess had caused her. She went on with her story.

"And it didn't stop there. The torture. Every night after that incident at Malfoy Manor, I had nightmares about it. I was tortured every night for about two months! I was depressed and angry, so I left and that was the end of it. But those nightmares...I still have them, even now."

Draco looked even whiter. "I never knew you did all that." He whispered. When he had asked 'How have you been?' He wasn't expecting this.

Hermione snorted. "Bet you're real surprised a mudblood can do anything for herself."  
"Don't call yourself that." Draco said forcefully. Hermione looked up, surprised. "It's probably too late. But I'm sorry. I was so stupid back in our schooldays. I hope you know that I'm different now." He said. Hermione tried to smile,  
But it was more like she just tightened her lips slightly.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence.

And then Hermione said, "Well...do you work here, then?"  
Draco, glad to change the subject, said, "Yeah, I own the place now. The old owner was good friends with my dad. Dad was killed after the war, so the owner passed the shop down to me once she died."

"Well, I'm looking for this." Said Hermione, giving him the slip of paper. He looked at it for a moment. "Simple Household Spells..." He said.

He dashed over to a shelf a few feet away and pulled out a brand new shiny copy. He handed it to her with a smile on his face. He really had a nice smile when he meant it in a nice way.

She paid for the book and left the shop. "See you round, Granger," called Draco.

***

Dear Ron,

You'll never guess who I saw at Diagon Alley. It was Malfoy!  
Draco Malfoy! I really think he's changed, Ron. I mean he was pretty friendly. I told him about our search for the Hallows and about my nightmares. I think it really got to him. Maybe he isn't so bad.

Please write back soon!  
Love,  
Hermione

Ron gaped in disbelief at the letter sitting in front of him. 'Malfoy?' He thought. 'Is she seriously befriending a Malfoy?' Without another thought, Ron got up from his kitchen table and aparated to Harry and Ginny's house.

He rapped hard on their door. Harry answered it. "Hey, Ron, wha-" Ron cut him off.  
"Hermione talked to Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley." Harry looked shocked for a few seconds, and then let Ron inside.

Ron showed Harry the letter from Hermione. "They're becoming friends!" Ron yelled, stabbing his finger repeatedly at the letter. "Ssssshh!" Harry tried to quiet Ron. "James and Ginny are still asleep!" Ron looked slightly ashamed and sat down.

"Ron," said Harry. "It's not really your decision who Hermione is friends with. I mean, I'm not in love with the idea of her and Malfoy being friends, but it's not my choice. Maybe she's right, maybe Malfoy's different now.  
Just move on, Mate. It's not a big deal." Ron looked slightly less grumpy at these words. He got up to leave. "Thanks, Harry. See you at dinner tonight." Ron called as he left.

***

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about her meeting with Malfoy.  
He had caused her so much pain back at Hogwarts...he was one of the reasons she left in the first place. She couldn't look at his face without seeing Bellatrix's cruel, evil form hovering above her.

(Flashback)

Hermione turned around and screamed. She was staring at Bellatrix Lastrange. Atleast, a reflection of her. Hermione lifted her hand to her face. So did the Bellatrix in the mirror. 'Polyjuice is bizarre,' thought Hermione. She couldn't stand to see herself in Bellatrix's body. She wanted to reach forward and break the mirror.

She took a deep breath and left the bathroom. "I'm coming," she yelled to the residents of Shell Cottage. She didn't want them to be scared when they saw her.

She walked into the kitchen. Everyone gasped. Bill went white and Fluer tried to say something, but the words never left her petrified lips. Hermione would have felt the same way if one of her friends came downstairs looking like a mass murderer.

Hermione waved to the room in a very Hermione-like way and everyone eased up a bit. They could see that it was still their friend behind the cruel dark eyes.

(Flashback ends)


	13. Chapter 13: Old Enemies

Hermione knocked hard on the Weasley's front door. George answered it.

"Oh..." He said awkwardly. "Um...come on in, Hermione." He moved to let her in. Hermione smiled weakly. Why was he acting so weird around her?

Hermione could hear all of the Wealey's talking and laughing from the living room. Weasley Sunday dinners were always fun.

She turned the corner and walked into the living room. The chatter died down almost instantly. "Hermione, dear..." Said Mrs. Weasley. "So glad you could make it. Right, Ron?" She elbowed Ron in the ribs.  
"Ow! Uh, yeah. Hey, Hermione."

After several awkward seconds if silence, everyone began talking again. Hermione sat on the couch and kept to herself. She wondered why the were acting so strange. Then Ron got up and walked over to her. "Can we talk for a sec?" He said quietly. Hermione nodded and followed him outside.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked.  
"Why did you talk to Malfoy?" He said abruptly. Hermione was surprised at him harsh tone. "Ron-Ron, he's not so bad." Hermione said. "He's not like he was before. He was quite polite, actually."  
Ron wasn't listening.

Hermione wanted to smile and yell at the same time. Ron was still the same way he was three years before. A Stubborn 17 year old who loved to hold grudges.  
He probably still had the emotional range of a teaspoon.

"He called you a Mudblood!" Ron yelled. "Can you honestly forgive him for six years of insults and name calling? He tried to kill you, Hermione!"

"Ron," Hermione protested. "Ron, listen." She took a deep breath. "I'm willing to look past this if he's willing to change. And I really thing he has. And if you're really that concerned, Ronald, I'm going back to Diagon Alley tommorow for potion ingredients. You can come. We'll stop by Flourish and Blotts." And with that she spun on the spot and marched back inside the burrow.

***

Hermione sat in the Leaky Caldron and waited for Ron to arrive.  
A few minutes later, she heard  
the tingle of the door bell. She spun around to see Ron walking into the Leaky Caldron. She beckoned him over to where she sat.

"Remember," she said. "Please...try to be nice. If you can't say something nice, don't say anything."

They went to J. Pippin's Potions where Hermione bought ingredients for the dreamless sleep potion. They hardly talked at all. The anger the two had felt the night before still lingered.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned to Ron. "Okay," she said.  
"Please...please be nice." Ron said nothing.

Hermione opened the door and walked into the shop. There were a few witches tottering around the store looking for books. Draco popped up from behind the front counter. He saw Hermione walking towards him. He smiled and waved. Ron followed her in. Draco's smile faltered slightly when he saw Ron. He started shifting papers around on his desk and making obvious efforts to avoid Ron's eye.

"Weasley," he muttered. "Malfoy," Ron replied coldly. "Um..." Hermione spluttered. "So...um, Ron works at the ministry, Draco. He's an auror." Hermione desperately tried to start a conversation. Draco nodded, still not looking at Ron.

After several minutes of no conversation, Hermione was exasperated. "Listen you two,"  
She said. "I know you may never be friends, but you can be enemies forever. Can you please aside your differences and realize that you could get along if you just tried?" The two wizards sighed deeply and nodded.  
"Fine," said Ron. "I'll do it for you, Hermione." Hermione smiled.  
"Now," she said. "I'm going to look for a couple of books. When I come back, I want to see you two talking." She turned on the spot and walked upstairs.

"So..." Said Draco. "What's been going on with you?" Ron, still looking resentful, replied, "Not much. Been living on my own.  
Pretty boring life, for the most part." Draco nodded, looking awkward . "And you?" Said Ron, trying his very hardest to sound like he cared.

"I live here. Just on the top floor of the shop. There's a little flat.  
It's boring, as well. But I suppose it's nice to see the new Hogwarts students around fall." Draco said. Ron tried to smile and failed miserably.

He felt a surge of relief when he saw Hermione walk down the stairs carrying a stack of books. She grinned when she saw them them talking. "I knew you couldn't be angry forever," she said.  
Ron snorted and Hermione stamped hard on his foot.

Hermione paid for her books and her and Ron left the shop.

***

It was raining hard when Hermione and Ron got back to Ron's house.

Ron made hot chocolate for both of them and they sat down on the couch. "What did I tell you?" Hermione said. "He's not that bad at all, is he? He didn't utter a single insult. You owe me a galleon." Ron dug around in his pockets for loose change. They were empty. "I'll pay you back later," he said. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry about all  
this. If you want to be friends with Malfoy, it's your choice. I'd just prefer to stay out of his life, alright?" Hermione nodded. "That sounds fine." She said.

'Well,' she thought. 'Atleast they don't hate eachother any more...right?'

***

(Flashback)

Draco felt empty.

He couldn't feel.

That's how this whole situation had left him.

He felt so stupid. Was this the life he had chosen? Why, why did he choose to join the death eaters? If he wasn't in constant danger of being killed, he'd probably leave as soon as he could. The Dark Lord was living in his house! So were most of his faithful death eaters. The things he'd seen since joining...this wasn't any different. He didn't feel anything as he watching her being tortured.

Hermione was laying on the ground. His aunt Bellatrix hovered over her, her wand out.  
"Crucio!" She yelled. Hermione screamed again. Draco just sat and stared. Still, he felt nothing.

Even when Bellatrix cut the word 'Mudblood' into Hermione's arm, Draco still felt blank and empty.

Not one ounce of sadness, pity, or guilt filled his heart.

(Flashback ends)


	14. Chapter 14: Watching Skies

After two weeks, Ron was over the encounter with Malfoy. He and Hermione were back to normal. Hermione never brought it up and neither did anyone else.

Hermione had been working on aparating with Ron, but had stopped after she accidentally splinched herself. She had lost a fingernail and all of her hair. (She had re-grown it)

Besides, she was still more comfortable with muggle transportation.

So, Hermione walked to the Potter's house at six o'clock on Friday night. She knocked twice and Harry answered it.

"Thank goodness...Ginny, she's here!" Called Harry behind his shoulder.

"Come on in, Hermione." He let her in right as Ginny came thundering down the stairs. "Hermione!" She yelled. "Thank you so much for coming! Im sorry it's last-minute, but we've got this extremely important ministry meeting, an-" Harry cut her off. "No time! We've got to go, Ginny!" He thanked Hermione again for babysitting James, and then the two aparated right out the door.

Little James Potter was sitting at the kitchen table in his high chair.

Hermione walked over and picked him up. "Hi, little James!" She said in a silly sing-song voice. Hermione pulled a squealing James out of his high chair. She rested him on her hip and she read a note on the counter.

Hermione-

Thanks for coming on such short notice. We might be out a while. Put James down for bed at about 7:00. Thank you again!

-Ginny

Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall. 6:45. "Wow, I must've been later than I thought..." She grumbled. She put James on the floor and entertained him for a while with his toys and gadgets. Hermione grinned as she watched him play. He reminded her of her family. Her Hogwarts family, that is.

Little James was like a mix of all the Potters and Weasleys.

He was mischievous, like the Weasley twins and brown eyed like his mum. His hair had a slight reddish tint to it, as well. He had the Weasley freckles sprinkled across his nose. Just like his uncle Ron. And he was brave and bold like his dad.

Hermione let James entertain himself with his plethora of toys until she looked down to where he sat. He was fast asleep.

Hermione took James upstairs and put him in his crib.

She walked around upstairs, listening for James, in case he woke up.

There was an open door at the end of the hall. Hermione knew she shouldn't go looking at other people's personal things, but it was open...

She walked into the room. It seemed to be a storage room, or, at least, a room full of unused clutter. Ignoring her better judgment, Hermione walked into the room, staring at all of the random dusty objects.

Then, one item in particular caught her eye.

She recognized it from books...but she had never actually seen one. Or been inside one.

It was a pensive.

Hermione bit her lip. She knew this was a bad idea...but it was so tempting...it would only be for a few minutes, after all.

She leaned forward, her face nearly brushing the surface.

And then she was zooming through darkness.

Hermione landed in the living room of the burrow. The entire Weasley family, and Harry, sat there in silence. Ron's face was tear-streaked and red. Harry looked depressed and saddened, as did everyone else. They had lost so much.

"First Fred...now this." Said Ron. Hermione felt her heart sink in sadness. This was the day she had left the burrow.

Everyone sat in silence, pondering Ron's words.

It was true, Hermione had become part of the family. Just like Harry had.

Harry got up and left the room, Hermione followed, after all it was his memory.

Harry walked outside, gazing up at the star filled sky. He was crying.

Hermione felt years well up in her eyes. She had been so selfish...and weak...and scared...

Soon, Hermione was crying, too.

Then Ron came outside.

Hermione could see the tears in his eyes, as well as Harry's.

"I miss her so much, mate," said Ron, his voice cracking. "If this is how she felt when I...you know, walked out on the Hallows hunt, then I'm sorry that she felt this"

Harry nodded. He couldn't say anything.

Ron spoke again.

"And we had just gotten together,

I mean, we kissed in the Chamber of Secrets, mate. I love her." Ron said.

Harry found his voice.

"I love her, too. I love her, like a sister. I just never realized how much I needed her, or how much I cared about her. And now..." Harry stopped, his voice faltering.

Ron finished his sentence for him "She's gone."

And with that, the two boys sat watching the stars, listening to the quiet chirping of the crickets.

Hermione resurfaced. She was back in the room of cluttered items. She was still crying.

She wiped her eyes and left the room quickly.

On top of the shame she felt for leaving her friends, she now felt ashamed for butting into Harry's personal business. It wasn't like her at all.

Hermione sat downstairs on the couch trying to calm herself down until the Potters got home.

Ron was sitting in his backyard, watching the night sky.

It was clear and beautiful, like a huge dotted blanket stretched for miles and miles.

There was always that one star...the one that shined far brighter that any other he could see.

(Ron's Flashback)

It had been months. Three exactly. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been searching for Hallows for three months.

Snow carpeted the ground. It was positively freezing. Frigid. Cold enough to freeze them in their sleep. It probably would, if they didn't have magic.

At least he still had her. Hermione. She was his one hope. Whenever he was angry or sad...he just looked into her deep, brown eyes...and everything was better.

This one night in particular, happened to be a clear one. And from out in the forest...away from cities and bright lights, Ron could see more stars that he had anywhere else.

Ron stood a bit away from the tent, staring up at the twinkling sky.

After a few minutes, Hermione joined him. She rested her head on his shoulder, watching the sky in silence along side him.

There it was. That one star that stood out. Bright and twinkling.

He knew Hermione saw it, too.

(Flashback ends)

A/N: Thank you so much for the reads and reviews! I really appreciate every read I get! So, I just wanted to at that I will occasionally have flashbacks from other characters points of view. Not just Hermione.

Please let me know if you have any suggestions,

comments or questions! I am thankful for each and every one!

-Piper


	15. Chapter 15: Cristmas Card

Hermione couldn't believe herself.  
She'd butted into Harry's personal memories. That's like reading someone's diary. They'll never trust you again.

Christmas was right around the corner. One week, in fact. Hermione was going Christmas shopping.

As usual, Mrs. Weasley was holding the annual Christmas gathering at the burrow on Christmas Eve. So many people were attending that Hermione found herself needing over 15 gifts for Christmas.

She knew that most of the family would be expecting something magic related...so, reluctantly, Hermione pulled on a wool jacket and scarf and headed to Diagon alley.

When Hermione arrived, she couldn't help but smile. The entire alley was decorated rather elaborately for the holidays. There were magical Christmas poppers being sold almost everywhere. There were delicious smells wafting towards her from every shop. Even Gringotts was covered in garlands and bobbles.

Hermione gazed around her in awe as she walked down the streets to Flourish and Blotts. George's joke shop was very Christmasy indeed, just about every surface had lights or ornaments on it. Hermione knew there was no way a shop could be that decorated without magic.

A small bell chimed as Hermione entered the paper-scented shop of Flourish and Blotts. A familiar, slick, blonde head was busy re-arranging books on shelves.  
"Hello," said Hermiome, awkwardly, advancing toward the shelves. Draco looked up and a grin appeared on his face.  
"Hey," he said. "What can I do for you?"  
Hermione walked further into the warm and comfortable shop.  
"I'm just looking for a few books," she said. Draco laughed.  
"Well, I figured, considering this is a book shop." He said. Hermione gave a nervous giggle.  
"I can manage on my own, thanks." She said to Draco. And with that, he went about dusting off shelves and organize books again.

Hermione walked upstairs. Most of the books on her list were highly uncommon and would be most likely stored, if anywhere, on the higher floor.

She consulted her list. She was planning on getting a copy of 'How to De-Gnome for the busy Housewitch' for Mrs. Weasley, and a "My first Dragons" book for Victorie. For Ginny, a book full of Quidditch tips and pointers. A "History of Gringotts" book for Bill, a cookbook for Fluer...she was planning on buying books for everyone, in fact.

Hermione bought her gifts and then left the shop.

She got books for everyone, like she planned. Except for wanted something really special for Ron. But what?

Hermione thought and thought about it, but she just couldn't decide on what Ron would like best. He didn't like reading. He wasn't really into Quidditch...well, that was an idea, come to think of it. He had missed the Quidditch game in September in order to find Hermione's parents. She felt like owed him a Quiddtich match.

Hermione got up at the crack of dawn on Christmas Eve and headed back to Diagon Alley. She ran into Flourish and Blotts. She wanted to do this quickly.

"Draco!" She yelled. He looked up from the papers he was organizing.  
"Hey, Granger!" He called. Hermione smiled, but cut right to the chase.  
"Do you know where I can get tickets for the Quidditch World Cup in March?" She said in one breath. Draco raised his eyebrows. "Getting your tickets early this year? Smart girl. They sell out quick. Yeah, they sell them at the ministry of magic. You'll have to-"  
Hermione cut him off.

"Thank you!" She yelled as she ran from the shop.

It took all of Hermione's savings in Gringotts to buy the tickets for Ron. She had two tickets, for her and Ron. She didn't enjoy Quidditch much, but she knew Ron did and he had been trying to get her to go to a game for ages. Hermione also got a book for Ron, to give to him at the Weasley Christmas Dinner. She's give him the tickets later.

On Christmas morning, Hermione drove to St. Mungos to visit her parents.

"Hi, mum," said Hermione. "Hi, dad." Her parent's rather depressed faces lit up when she walked in. She hugged them both and gave them each their gifts.

"This is wonderful, Hermione! How did you know what I wanted?" Her father had just opened his copy of "A history of wand making." He had always pestered Hermione with questions about wands and how they were made.

"Oh Hermione dear! I love it!" Hermione's mum had received a book on magical medicine and treatments.

Hermione and her parents talked for a while. Their memories were coming back nicely, they were almost back to normal. They still had a little trouble remembering how to spell and how to do simple math equations, but besides slight little things, they were their old selves.

"Oh, I have to go." Hermione said, checking her watch. "I'll see you, okay?" She hugged them both again and then hurried from the hospital room.  
Hermione got to they burrow at three in the afternoon. She had agreed to help cook with Ginny, Fluer and Mrs. Weasley with the cooking.

As soon as she walked in, Mrs. Weasley pulled her into the kitchen and had her chopping onions within 30 seconds.

Hermione's magical chopping skills were a lot less developed than Fluer's, Ginny's and Mrs Wesley's. Mrs. Weasley's especially. Hermione was slow and often cut the onions unevenly and sloppily. Unlike Ginny, who was cutting up carrots at the speed of a firebolt.

After 3 long hours of cooking, baking and seasoning, the rest of the family arrived. Everyone piled into the crowded dining room and waited for Mrs. Weasley to come in with the food.

Everyone was halfway through their first plate when Ron arrived, covered in snow and rain.

"Sorry," he said. "Got held up at work."

Mrs. Wesley looked concerned. "What happened, dear?" She said, pulling off Ron's coat and running her fingers through his messy hair.

"Nothing," he said. "It's not important right now." He said down and ate with the rest of the family.

"Thanks for the book, Mione." Ron said. The two were sitting outside on the porch, watching the beautiful snowfall.

Hermione pulled out the tickets, and without a word, handed them to Ron, sealed in an envelope along with a card. Ron, who was pleasantly confused, opened in and read the long note Hermione had written.

Dear Ron,

I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help. You've helped me recover more than you know. I never realized how much I needed you until I got that letter. And then I knew that I needed you again. I wouldn't have been able to heal and recover without you. You helped me with my spells and magic, as well as my happiness. Thanks to all you've done for me, I can finally be happy again with the one I love. (That's you)

I love you so much. I hope you like this gift I got you! It's to show how grateful I am to have you in my life.

Love, Hermione.

Ron saw the tickets and nearly cried out in surprise.

"Mione? Are these-? World Cup-?" He was nearly speechless.

Hermione just sat there and smiled. "Yes. These are top-box tickets for the Quidditch World Cup in America."

Ron grabbed Hermione and kissed her.

"Ahem?" George was standing in the front doorway.  
"You two lovebirds need to wrap it up in here. We're starting dessert soon."

Hermione blushed a deep red and then the two headed inside for Mrs. Weasley's famous treacle tart.

A/N: Please don't kill me. I know it's been forever since an update. I've been working a lot on one of my original stories...honestly, I haven't had many good ideas for this story. Please comment if you have any suggestions of what you would like to see in my stories. I would really love some help! Thank you for reading!  
-PLP❤


End file.
